FE4a
8:29:14 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Irwin takes you down to the main room of the Inn. 8:30:22 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: You find a good looking male half-elf down there, with short dark hair and piercing grey eyes. He's dressed in subdued colors and is sipping at a mug of something. 8:30:44 PM Ander: Ander bows in respect and sits across from him. 8:30:59 PM Ander: "Song's Grace." 8:32:27 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: He nods at you. He's not dressed in the colors of the Watch -- you suspect he might be from the Zetetic Institute, which is basically a detectives' guild. 8:33:05 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: "So, I was hired by one Lord Carrick to investigate a theft," he says, eyeing you. 8:33:49 PM Ander: "He was here earlier. An awful lot of attention is focused on this inn." 8:34:45 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Inspector: Apparently. The watch followed the thief here. ... do you know what was stolen? 8:35:18 PM Ander: "Not really. A woman ran in here this morning with some kind of box, but she was gone pretty quick." 8:37:32 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Deception check! 8:37:59 PM Ander: ((3! Clearly this was the best job for Ander to take over!)) 8:40:29 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: He eyes you. "... look. I'll level with you. Carrick hired me, but one look around his house told me that he's not the sort of guy I want to have any powerful artifacts. Especially not pre-cataclysm artifacts smuggled out of Misrule. Give me whatever the thief left here, and I promise you it won't get back to Carrick." 8:41:04 PM Ander: ((11 insight, the dice hate me)) 8:41:04 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: He seems pretty earnest. 8:41:33 PM Ander: "...all due respect, Mr...?" 8:42:13 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Inspector: Answorn. 8:43:18 PM Ander: "...Answorn...ok...I don't know you any better than I know Carrick or this thief. And, frankly...I don't know anything useful or anyone who does know anything useful. ...I can describe the thief for you, if that helps, point you in a general direction, and that's it." 8:45:19 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Answorn: I know the thief. We've worked together. The Institute has been building a case against the black market trade on Misrulean artifacts. This particular artifact would go in a vault. 8:46:12 PM Ander: "...you know this Ali person?" 8:46:44 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Answorn: Alo. 8:47:11 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Answorn: Yes. She's not terribly keen on the theft of artifacts from her homeland. 8:47:39 PM Ander: "So I gathered." 8:48:19 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Answorn: You seem a straightforward type, so I figured I should just be straightforward. 8:49:08 PM Ander: "...that's admirable. And...you don't seem completely untrustworthy." 8:49:37 PM Ander: "...right now, I don't have anything for you. But, is there a way I can contact you again if I do, eventually, have something for you?" 8:49:48 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: He hands you a card with an address. 8:49:56 PM Ander: Ander takes it. 8:50:30 PM Ander: Ander reads it, see if there's any other information. (organization, etc.) 8:51:08 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Inspector, Zetetic institute. And there's a number. 8:51:30 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Answorn: If you go to the INstitute office and give them that number, they'll be able to verify that I am who I say I am. 8:51:56 PM Ander: "Even the part about this apparent sting to catch Misrule smugglers?" 8:52:19 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Answorn: The lady at the front desk might not know that, no. 8:53:22 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Answorn: Believe me or not. But Misrulean artifacts are dangerous. Don't use it, don't trust it. If you're not going to give it to us, make sure it's safe and secure and no one talks to it touches it. 8:54:04 PM Ander: "If I find it." 8:54:16 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Answorn rolls his eyes and stands up. 8:54:54 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Answorn: I've said my piece. I know you have it. I'm not going to take it from you. But I hope you give it to me. 8:55:06 PM Ander: "Thank you, inspector. Of all the people who've interrogated me in the past hour, you were the most...reasonable." 8:56:53 PM Ander: "Have a good afternoon." 8:57:00 PM Ander: Ander goes back upstairs.